1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage dividing apparatus for preventing sudden increases in power to a laser diode. In particular, this voltage dividing apparatus uses a Zener diode to prevent any overshooting of power to a laser diode when the laser diode shorts. It also uses voltage-dividing resistors that connect with the laser-driving unit in parallel to distribute voltage to each component of the laser-driving unit. Therefore, the voltage of each component of the laser-driving unit will not suddenly overshoot when outputting power exceeds specifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a circuit diagram of a laser diode module of the prior art. When any component of the laser diode module shorts, the control of the laser diode module fails. Therefore, the outputting power of the laser diode module suddenly increases and exceeds its specifications.
The laser diode module of the prior art has the following shortcomings:
1. When any component of the laser diode module shorts, the control of the laser diode module fails, subsequently the outputting power of the laser diode module suddenly increases and exceeds its specifications.
2. When any component of the laser diode module shorts, the outputting power of the laser diode module is very high and damages a user's eyes.